


睡莲

by xiaomaodiaoyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomaodiaoyu/pseuds/xiaomaodiaoyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	睡莲

番外1：葡萄园

背景：咆哮突击队到法国东部执行任务，在当地一家葡萄种植园进行休整。

基耶是杜河流域一座风光如画的小镇，远处是勃艮第群山和博若莱的大片山坡，漫山遍野的葡萄园中间点缀着农舍、瞭望堡和风车，瀑布从汝拉山的半山腰垂下，晶莹灿烂，如同一头壮丽的银龙，灌溉着勃艮第和博若莱的丰沃土地。现在是盛夏，阳光炽烈，空气清新得近乎刺激，第一批成熟的葡萄酝酿出浓厚的酸甜之气，就像一个个沁人心脾的气流漩涡。大自然尽情地释放着她的粗野和妩媚，无视战争的阴云，将万物挟裹在她丰饶的怀中。  
现在是午后，基耶一座种植园的农舍中传来叮叮当当的敲击声。农舍坐落在山谷中间，从杜河引来的支流挖成的一口小池塘迤逦而上，灌溉着充作围墙的一排苹果树和核桃树，茂盛的蔷薇和月季爬满了墙壁，几乎快要把屋檐包裹起来。农舍敞开着大门，宽大的院子中停着两辆大卡车，两个穿着山区民兵服装的男人正趴在下面修理油箱，还有几个人懒洋洋地坐在花丛里打牌，不远处的大厅堆满了尺寸硕大的木桶和橡木刀，一张大铁桌子横陈其中，旁边散乱扔着几把粗糙的木凳子。一个男人正躺在凳子上面睡觉，双手抱胸，一顶半新不旧的头盔耷拉下来，遮住了他的脸庞。  
一个修理油箱的士兵走过来，弯下腰叫醒了睡觉的人。  
“嘿，巴恩斯，醒醒！瞧你，口水都流出来啦！”  
被叫醒的人一下子跳了起来，不好意思地抬手擦了擦嘴角，露出一个孩子气的笑容，“天哪，什么时候了？”他昨晚上值了半宿的夜，直到吃过早饭才闭上眼睛睡觉。他把手按在冰冷的铁桌子上，线条柔润的嘴角抿了一下。  
“这可真凉。”他抱怨着，可并不把手收回来，像是挺享受这惬意的寒气，浑身颤抖了一下。  
吉姆从桌子上拿了一个干枣塞进嘴里，打量着他，“都中午了——你的脸可真红，我敢说，你一定是梦到了什么好东西，我说的对不对？”他冲他眨了眨眼睛，两手相对，做了个不甚雅观、涵义鲜明的手势，平板的脸庞上露出高深莫测的微笑。  
“去你的！”巴基的眼睛里还带着刚刚睡醒的雾气，就像美梦初醒的人们经常有的那种表情一样，可他并不害羞，做了个鬼脸，得意洋洋地回看着对方，“反正没你的份儿！”  
吉姆给他的龇牙咧嘴逗得哈哈大笑，“看来我不该叫醒你的，得让你和你的宝贝儿甜心多待一会儿。”  
两个人互相逗趣，直到巴基彻底醒过来，眨巴着眼睛四处张望，“队长呢？”  
吉姆耸了耸肩膀，“他还在布吕诺家的葡萄园里忙活，我瞧他一个人能把整个农场的活都干完。布吕诺先生快要乐疯了。”布吕诺先生是当地的反抗军领袖，也是他们的居停主人。  
“我去找他。”  
“小心点儿，这时候的太阳能把人晒晕！”  
巴基走出大门，在门口的池塘里洗了把脸，顶有兴趣地在水里照了照自己，然后兴冲冲地向着葡萄园走去。路两旁全是大片大片的野玫瑰，浓重的花香扑进他的鼻孔，蜜蜂和苍蝇嗡嗡乱飞，几乎让他看不见路，而头顶上的太阳又是那么明艳，热烈得让人臣服在她的光芒之下，睁不开眼睛。巴基很快就出了汗，浑身热乎乎得就像刚跳完舞。  
“见鬼！”他用法语轻快地骂了一句脏话，脱下上衣拿在手里，只穿着贴身的汗衫走进葡萄园。布吕诺家的葡萄园差不多是基耶最大的一座，几十英亩的葡萄林遍布山坡，一串串灰紫色的嘉美葡萄挂满枝头，鲜嫩饱满，瞧着让人打从心眼儿感到愉快。  
葡萄园里很安静，到处绿影幢幢，看不见人影。巴基没有出声喊，只是沿着林中小路左右张望，一边享受着微醺的葡萄香气一边找人。葡萄树长得相当高，有的地方甚至高过人头，排得整整齐齐，每列之间隔着五到七英尺的距离，大片大片的浓荫越来越深，几乎形成一道绿色的迷宫。  
巴基走到快一半的地方，拐过一条小小的交叉路，继续往里走，这里有一片空地，连接着分隔成片的葡萄林。空地上摆放着巨大的木盆。当地人把葡萄摘下来放在里面，让那些姑娘们跳进去踩，直到把葡萄汁完全踩出来，然后用它们酿酒。初见这景象的外地人总免不了要大惊小怪，可是十之八九都能很快习惯。巴基还记得亚克斯（这位咆哮突击队的爆破专家是弗朗什－孔泰地区的法国地下反抗军）骄傲地说：“再没有比这样酿出来的葡萄酒更正宗的啦！”  
大木盆足有五英尺高、二十英尺宽，巴基想起琼斯的惊叹，“他妈的，这玩意儿能横渡英吉利海峡！”他扑哧笑了出来，但是走过去的时候他就笑不出来了，而且步子不由自主放轻，越来越轻，最后干脆弯下腰，像一只花栗鼠一样从成群的草莓和覆盆子中间钻过去了。直到走出好几百英尺，他才直起腰，擦了把额头上的汗，同时回忆起刚才看到的画面。  
大木盆底铺着一层软绵绵的紫色葡萄，而让它们翻涌涌动的可不是英吉利海峡的浪涛，而是两具白花花的人体，他们在“榨汁”，虽然不是用脚踩可巴基认为这和脚踩差不了多少。他们心无旁骛，既不顾忌炎炎烈日也不在乎那些毛茸茸的葡萄叶（那玩意儿挺扎人），而服从于人类的本能需要，在大木盆里翻云覆雨、颠鸾倒凤。大晌午的，人们都在睡觉或者休息，他们可想不到有人这时候来葡萄园。  
巴基微笑着摇头，没去想那是布吕诺家族里的哪对夫妇（或者是哪位前来帮忙干活的邻居和村民）。他的思绪飞到正在寻找的人身上。史蒂夫是干活入了迷，还是因为被大木盆里的那对好人儿堵住了去路、不好意思从旁边走过呢？他可是心地善良，素来不愿意让别人尴尬的。巴基推断大约是后者的原因居多。一想到大名鼎鼎的美国队长被堵在葡萄园里出不来，巴基的脸颊上不由浮现出越来越明显的笑容。他的心里很愉快，可是身上越来越燥热，汗珠成串地冒出来，一颗颗地从赤裸的皮肤上滚下来。就在这时候，在绿叶和紫果的包围里，他看见史蒂夫了。  
史蒂夫和他一样只穿着背心，衬衫扔在地上，正拿着刀子专注地在割葡萄，然后弯腰把它们放进黑色的圆筐里。他的动作熟练轻快而富有韵律，好像丝毫不觉劳累、能永远这么干下去似的。阳光透过葡萄叶子照在他脸上，端正的鼻梁，开阔的额头，富含血色的嘴唇，蓝眼睛非常清澈，皮肤白得仿佛透光。他容光焕发，心无芥蒂，浑身都散发出健康和活力。头发被汗水打湿，有一些黏在额头上，他用手把它们拨上去。他的手指修长有力，动作非常灵巧。他以前也喜欢这么拨弄头发，害羞的时候或者紧张的时候，可是现在他的动作一点也不显得害羞或者紧张，只显得从容不迫，漫不经心，好像根本不把自己的魅力当回事（他根本无意显示自己的魅力）。他的身体比例非常匀称，持续不断的劳作让这一点更为突出，宽宽的肩膀，腰非常细，而且韧性十足，两条腿又长又直，露出的胳膊和胸膛上能看见一块块结实的肌肉。劳动的愉快、青春的光彩、把握一切的镇定自如，和从骨子里流露出来的宁静气质，让巴基看得目不转睛。  
这样打量了几分钟之后，他得出一个客观的结论——他的情人性感又英俊，世界上再也没有比他更好、比他更迷人的人了。他意识到这点，心潮澎湃，又有些不好意思。他血气方刚，情欲旺盛，像所有他这个年纪的小伙子一样一有空闲就没完没了地想着情人的嘴唇和胸膛。情欲从美梦、从幻想、从每一片叶子和拂过身躯的每一缕微风都能发挥它的巨大威力。他能感觉到照耀着史蒂夫的阳光也照耀着他，充满了他胸腔的空气也充满了他。他不用走近他，都能感觉到那股流动着的、粘稠又火热的欲望。  
又一次把湿透的头发拨上去之后，史蒂夫发现了不远处的观察者。他又惊又喜，把刀子随手插在地上，向着巴基大步走过来。  
“巴基，你怎么来了？你应该多睡一会儿。”巴基连着值了两天的夜，他知道他有多么缺乏睡眠。队员们大战后需要休整，队长需要放松以保持头脑清醒，他们的队副总是笑嘻嘻地让他们去睡觉，自己独个儿值夜（按他的说法，是和月光女神约会去了）。  
巴基把路边摘的一朵玫瑰花插在他的背心上，耸了耸肩膀，他有很多话想说，可是什么也没说，只是歪着脑袋朝他微笑。  
他们面对面站了一会儿，史蒂夫忍不住笑出来，“傻瓜。”他用手背碰了碰他的脸。巴基的脸很烫，而且明显在发红。他迟疑了一下，然后让手指停留在上面，轻轻摩挲。葡萄园很安静，只有不远处的索恩河在不停发出汩汩的声音。水、绿叶和阳光酝酿出夏日的气息，空气清新透明，不知是哪串熟透了的葡萄缀断了枝条，啪嗒一声掉落在地上。  
史蒂夫凑近巴基的脸，手指抬起他的下巴。  
“你是来找我的么？”他的声音温柔极了。  
“我想你，”巴基说了这三个字，然后又说了三个字，鉴于他激动的内心和勃发的欲望，他觉得自己已经说得够含蓄了，“想要你。”

史蒂夫不知道会不会有人来这里，不过他判断这几率很小，在木盆里兴风作浪的一对不会留着体力再来干活，而其他人不到太阳偏西是不会进来的。他把衬衫铺在地上，搂着他的情人躺了下来。巴基早就脱光了，赤裸裸地暴露在天空下，不着一缕。照在他身上的阳光投下葡萄园特有的青紫色光斑，让他的皮肤显出反常的稚嫩，仿佛一用力就能擦破似的。他在微笑，眼神明亮，微启的双唇显出某种深刻又圣洁的情欲。先前的热烈接吻让他的胸膛起伏得很厉害，耳朵尖红得快要滴血。他体温那么高，史蒂夫几乎不敢去搂他，怕让他喘不过气。他那么年轻，光彩焕然，灰绿色的大眼睛漂亮得就像是闪电，单是看着就让史蒂夫觉得愉快极了。他跪在他身边，小心地低下头去吻他的嘴，品尝他通红的嘴唇和火热的口腔。  
毫无疑问，他们迫切地盼望和对方结合，急迫到了疼痛的程度，一时之间有些手忙脚乱。巴基抬起上身，把头埋在史蒂夫胯下，迫不及待地含住了他，喉咙里发出模糊的轻叹，似乎是满足极了。史蒂夫一手抓住了一棵葡萄树，另一只手按在巴基头顶，手指陷进他深棕色的、泛着光泽的发丝中。他仰起脖子，抿紧嘴唇，浑身滚过一阵战栗，仿佛能听到自己身体内部雷声隐隐，狂风暴雨在血管中涌动。滚烫柔软的舌尖舔上了他，啜吸他阴茎顶端柔嫩的开口。那感觉非常刺激，非常美妙，如果不加控制，他会立刻高潮，把精液射进那两片红唇之中，然后看着巴基把它们吞咽下去。他知道巴基会这么做的，因为他一直以来都这么做。他替他口交，吞咽他的精液，喉头颤动着发出粘稠诱人的声音。有时候他会哭，因为插得太深而反射性地干呕，眼泪像决堤一样淌满脸颊，但他从来也不把嘴里的东西吐出来，只是求援似的抓紧他的手臂和大腿，一边啜泣一边吞得更深。  
就像现在。  
一束阳光刚好打在巴基的眼皮上，他没法睁开眼睛，手摸索着向上抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，两道眼泪从紧闭着的睫毛里流出来，红红的眼皮就像玫瑰花的颜色那么深。史蒂夫饱含怜爱地看着他，欲情高涨，柔情四溢。他小心地托住巴基的脑袋，轻柔地把阴茎从他喉咙深处抽出来，在那过程中缓慢地释放。温暖的精液一股股地射进巴基嘴里，冲刷他的口腔内壁，浸润着他的牙龈和舌头，布满他的每一个味蕾。巴基柔软的嘴唇紧闭着，喉头上下滚动，小口小口地把它们吞食下去。他的眉心皱起又展开，脸上肌肉微微抽动，表情全是意乱神迷，不加掩饰。  
等到把精液一滴不剩地咽下去之后，他在史蒂夫搂住他的臂弯里睁开眼睛，小声地和他开了个玩笑，“美味极了。”他用湿润的舌尖舔着嘴唇，洁白的牙齿闪闪发光。史蒂夫低下头吻他，现在他有了余力，可以从容不迫地爱抚他了。他捧住巴基的脸，反复地、不厌其烦地吻他的嘴，吻他的鼻子，吻他耳后那一小块薄薄的皮肤，吻他鬓角里渗出的细小汗珠。巴基不停地在出汗，汗珠沿着脖颈和胸膛往下直流，把小腹浸得湿透了，覆盖在上面的体毛湿润凌乱，散发出年轻男人在情欲中特有的迷人香味。史蒂夫有了错觉，仿佛他的情人变成了个熟透了的大梨子，甜美诱人，咬一口就能流出汁水。他忍不住想要咬他，想要吸他，想要在光天化日之下把他操到哭着射精——这念头掠过他脑海的时候他甚至没感觉到羞愧。他揉弄他的乳头，抚摸他的会阴和阴囊，抓住他一边脚踝把他的双腿扯开，将阴茎抵在濡湿的入口处摩擦。  
巴基的脸红得很厉害，代表情欲的红色睡莲在胸口浮现出来，被汗水打湿又被阳光洗成粉红色。他渴望着被史蒂夫插入，但又不想放弃这种甜蜜的厮磨，他轻声呻吟，手不由自主地向后伸，想抓住什么来控制沸腾的情欲。他抓到了用来堆放葡萄的圆筐，然后措手不及地把它拉倒了。葡萄滚了一地。史蒂夫及时解救了他被葡萄淹没的脑袋，好笑地盯着他睁得圆圆的眼睛。  
“想吃么？”他柔声说，捡起一小串葡萄塞进巴基的嘴里，看着他脸颊凸起一块，紫红色的甜汁从齿缝中迸出来。本地特产的嘉美葡萄鲜嫩可口，而且布吕诺先生一点也不介意他们在葡萄园里大快朵颐，这几天他们每个人都吃了个肚子滚圆，只可惜这种葡萄酿的博若莱新酒不能久放，去年的早已卖光，而今年的还没酿出来，无论是他们还是布吕诺先生，都抱憾极了。史蒂夫嗅到一丝甜甜的香味。他低下头吮吸巴基口中的果汁，舌头在他口腔中肆意搅动。他们热烈地接吻，陶醉在对方的甘甜气息之中。史蒂夫把一只手垫在巴基的脑袋后面，撑起他的脖颈，遮在他上方。他细心地关注他的每一点动静，唯恐太阳晒得他难受，或者果汁和口水呛到他的气管里去。  
一串串葡萄堆在巴基的肩膀和脑袋两边，他和它们一样水分充盈，香气袭人，他目不转睛地看着情人俊美得像阿波罗一样的脸庞，伸长手臂搂住他的脖子，张开双腿让他插入自己。他不停地喘息，舔着嘴唇微笑，眼睛倒映着葡萄园的绿荫和更远处的蓝色天空。史蒂夫缓慢地在他体内抽插，汗水一滴滴地滑落到他身上。情欲来得和缓又甜蜜，他们脸上都露出了心满意足的表情。  
史蒂夫不断地把葡萄喂给巴基，然后从他嘴里吮吸汁水。这个小把戏让他乐此不疲，直到巴基扑哧笑出声来。  
“嘿，傻瓜，你是要用我来酿酒么？”他说了一句法语。  
“我看不出来有什么不可以。”史蒂夫轻松地回答了一句本地乡谈，他的法语很好，听不出一点美国口音。他觉得巴基像酒神巴克斯，可他没有说。巴基不喜欢他在做爱的时候说笑话，他总是记着这一点。空气里飘荡着酒香，那不是错觉。炽烈的阳光和充足的雨水让葡萄还在枝头的时候就开始发酵，但这不够，任何法子酿出来的酒都不足以让史蒂夫沉醉，他对所有让人上瘾的东西都是绝缘的——除了巴基以外。他只有在他身上才能明白什么是沉醉，他是他生命的美酒。他吮吸那些混合了情人口水的甘甜汁液，感到一种晕陶陶的幸福。  
巴基呻吟着，像是在啜泣，眼睛泪汪汪的。史蒂夫不停地吻他，嘴唇没有一刻离开过他的皮肤，阴茎温柔而富有耐心地在他体内搅动。快感如同浪涛拍打着堤岸，肉体摇摇欲坠，巴基红着脸，像是发了高烧，又像是醉得只会咯咯傻笑。  
“吻我。”他发出稚嫩的渴求。  
史蒂夫吻他的嘴唇。  
“再吻一次。”  
史蒂夫的嘴唇那么温暖，那么甜。  
“再多吻一次，求你。”  
史蒂夫捧住他的脑袋，接连不断地吻他，缠绵又坚决，就像春风想要吹开花骨朵似的。他吮吸他的嘴唇，吞咽他的呻吟，在他因为一个突然的深插而抽气的时候舔他的舌头，他的吻技炉火纯青，而且带着他那个年纪的青年已经很少有的纯情和虔诚。巴基听到自己的血液汩汩流淌，急速冲刷着血管壁，他头晕目眩，承受着剧烈的撞击可是并不辛苦，史蒂夫小心地托着他的脑袋和肩背，承担了他大部分体重。巴基错觉自己不是躺在地上，而是飘在高远又柔软的地方，比如说云端。他在史蒂夫的双唇间含混地低叫，小声地啜泣，双腿夹紧了史蒂夫的后背又颤抖着松开。他觉得自己快要决堤，无计可施，只能拼命索求更多的亲吻。他被史蒂夫吻到了高潮，精液喷溅到胸膛和小腹上。他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪从眼角一串串流下来。史蒂夫吻去了他的眼泪，让他颤抖的眼皮趋于平静。  
“宝贝儿，别哭。”史蒂夫说。他没用法语，用他们最熟悉的布鲁克林口音说这句话。他满怀柔情地抚摸巴基的脸庞，停下火热的律动，专注地吻他，等待他从高潮的战栗中恢复过来。  
巴基腰部以下全都麻了，酥软得提不起一点力气，可是欲望只不过开了个头，他看不见遥远的顶端，只感觉到无尽的渴求。他想起那对在大木盆里翻滚的情人，吃吃直笑。  
“你在笑什么？”史蒂夫用手指划动他胸前的花瓣图案，轻轻地捏他的乳头。  
“你猜那些葡萄酒里都有些什么，”巴基小声说，“我想一定不止是葡萄汁……”  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，跟着他一起微笑，“我的天哪，你最好别想太多。”他不经常喝酒，但是喝过的酒不比咆哮突击队里的任何人少。他不愿去想他喝过的葡萄酒里都有些什么。  
“我不介意。”巴基的声音还是很轻，他看着史蒂夫，眼神茫然又专注，大胆又诱人。他揽住史蒂夫的脖子，舔舐他脖颈边的汗水和鬓角里粘着的葡萄藤的小绒毛，缱绻万分地在他耳朵里吹气，手指抚摸着他泛青的下巴。  
“你可以撕开我，压碎我，随便把我变成什么东西。”  
“随便什么东西？”  
“随便什么东西，一只羚羊，一棵葡萄树，一朵玫瑰花，或者，一个什么人——”巴基鼓励地、暧昧地看着史蒂夫，声带持续地颤动（他知道他明白他的意思），“——男人或者女人——”  
史蒂夫认真地考虑，起码他微皱的眉头显示他在认真考虑。很快他就做出了选择。  
“巴基，”他说，“变成巴基。”  
巴基笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的，“好，我现在是巴基，不是咆哮突击队的巴恩斯中士，也不是艾米莉和罗伯特的好哥哥，我是巴基，只是巴基，我服从于你，只服从于你。”  
他的身体在颤抖，嗓音火热，胸口的睡莲红得滴血。很明显，情欲的浪潮再度席卷了他，他的力气恢复了。他修长的双腿牢牢地缠住了史蒂夫，热切地吮吸着正在他体内抽动的硬物。他完全配合史蒂夫的动作，紧紧地依偎在他怀里。他是巴基，史蒂夫的巴基，他完全知道史蒂夫喜欢什么，什么能让他兴奋，什么能让他的蓝眼睛迸发出烈日一样的激情和海洋一样深沉的情欲。  
“……我一直睡到中午，我做了很多梦，”他说，“吉姆看见我在流口水。”  
史蒂夫喘息着亲吻他的嘴角，“都是什么梦？”  
巴基把手指插进他的头发里，闭上眼睛。  
“我梦见我们在房顶上放哨，杜根他们在下面打牌，蔷薇花把屋檐全遮住了，他们看不见你在干什么，你用割葡萄的刀子划破了我的裤子，把我按在你的老二上，从下往上地操我……风很大，花不停地晃，下面全都是空的，我怕得要命，不停地求你，求你换个地方，哪里都行，不要在这里……”  
史蒂夫的脸颊泛出红晕，捏弄他乳头的手指加重了一点力气，“我忘了你怕高。”他喃喃地说，为梦里的自己道歉。  
“……你不理我，你说这是你的权力，不管什么时候只要你想要，我都得张开大腿让你干个够……我撑不住，被你操得摇摇晃晃，不敢去看下面，你问我为什么夹得你那么紧，我只好说你操得我很爽，求你操得再深一点，再重一点……”  
巴基咬住嘴唇，熬过一阵闪电般的刺激，史蒂夫一下子顶进了他的肠道深处，他的内脏和脊椎同时掠过一股强烈的愉悦，腰部像被钉进了一根火热的楔子，快感烧灼着他。他不能自控地颤抖着，眼睛又开始蓄积泪水。  
“……你狠狠地操我，操得我又热又痒，控制不住射在蔷薇花上，弄得一塌糊涂……”  
他射精了。史蒂夫把他抱起来，让他腰部悬空，低下头吮吸他积聚在小腹上的汗水和精液，那些东西混合着葡萄的酸涩和尘土的热香，尝在舌尖上的味道非常奇怪，但是一点也不恶心。他想他也不介意，他不介意巴基身体里的任何液体，汗水或者泪水，腥咸的或者甜苦的。  
“记得那张大铁桌子么？”  
“嗯。”  
“我梦到你把我扔在上面——”  
巴基紧抓着史蒂夫的头发，喘息的声音有些嘶哑。现在到了一天之中最安静的时候，河水无声，大地安静，蚂蚁和蜘蛛不再活动，连风都沉睡了，他和史蒂夫好像成了太阳底下唯一的人。一切都直率、自然、毫不神秘，没什么需要隐瞒，没什么能够隐瞒，他像那个远古的造物主造出来的新鲜生命一样，是他情人的骨中之骨、肉中之肉。  
“——你把我扔在上面，按着我的肩膀从后面操我，你不许我回头，不许我碰你，我什么也抓不住，被你操得站也站不稳，一个劲儿地发抖，桌子又冷又硬，擦得我的乳头很疼，可是你的老二又热又烫，操得我快化了……”  
史蒂夫把葡萄捏破了，让汁水滴在巴基胸口，滴在他的乳头上。巴基的乳头又红又圆，被史蒂夫玩弄得肿胀起来，在起伏的胸膛上战栗。史蒂夫含住它们吮吸汁水，用舌尖轻柔地拨弄。巴基反射性地笑起来，旋即皱起眉毛，泫然欲泣。葡萄汁不断地滴下，渗进乳头上的细小伤口，又被湿热的舌头用力吮吸，刺激极了。他不断晃着脑袋，眼泪四下纷飞。他不想那么快再次高潮，但他的身体不服从于自己，只服从于史蒂夫。史蒂夫一下一下地操他，不算太快，每一下都操在他最酸软的地方，操得他魂不附体，汗如雨下。他呻吟着，声音几乎哑了。他感觉到水分从他的每一个毛孔往外喷泻，感觉到强烈的眩晕。他快要融化在烈日里，融化在史蒂夫的怀抱中。  
史蒂夫凝视着情人汗湿的面孔和鲜红的嘴唇，享受着他在高潮中剧烈的抽搐和缩紧，喜悦无法言喻。他的思维停滞，纯粹的感性占领了他的大脑。他用不留痕迹的方式咬着巴基的脖子，强迫他从高潮的眩晕中清醒，强迫他的目光聚焦在他的双眼之间。  
“喜欢这样？”他问。  
巴基的嘴唇张合了一会儿才能说得出话，“……喜欢你。”他用醉汉和小孩子的口气说话，边说边笑。他的身上和脸上粘满葡萄的落灰，可是眼神一尘不染，笑得甜极了。  
“……池塘，”他说，声音又轻又软，“你把我放在池塘里……”  
“屋子前面那个池塘？”史蒂夫顺着他的话问。早上的时候他在池塘里洗脸，从里面捡起了两个绿色的核桃。吉姆和琼斯没事就拿门口的核桃和酸苹果打仗，连杜根和詹姆士也加入他们，弄得树叶和花瓣簌簌乱飞，掉得满池塘都是。  
“嗯，那个池塘，我们在池塘里……你一边操我一边训我，说我是个傻瓜，说我不该和别人上床，说我必须得到惩罚……你让我在水里看清楚你是怎么操我的，可我看不见，水晃得太厉害了，晃得我喘不过气……我感觉到手被抓住，脚被抓住，到处都被缠住了……我感觉到好多个……好多个你在操我……快把我操坏了……”  
巴基的嗓子完全哑了，他被两条钢铁般的手臂死死箍住，承受着全力以赴的撞击和震动。他看不清史蒂夫的面容，只看到在眼帘上跳动的无数光点，感觉到阵阵浪潮劈头盖脸地打过来，让他目眩神迷，无法招架，快感尖锐狂暴，彷佛要碾碎他的灵魂。他不停地高潮，或者说高潮被拉得太长，史蒂夫不再给他喘息的时候，让他反复经历着崩溃与窒息。他们的一切都紧密相连，肉体与灵魂、最纯洁的光辉和最隐秘的黑暗。  
“巴基！”  
史蒂夫注意到巴基的脸色发白得厉害，体温迅速下降。他一下子把他抱了起来，自下而上贯穿了他。巴基开始颤抖，四肢变得冰凉，从小腹到胸膛起了一阵连绵不绝的波动，“堵住我的嘴，史蒂夫！”他无声尖叫，不受控制地耸动腰身、迎合着史蒂夫狂风暴雨般的抽插，然后一下子绞紧了——无比的愉悦在他体内爆炸，并没有射精但是高潮席卷了他，让他死死咬住了史蒂夫的手指，牙齿几乎嵌进他的肉里，唾液沿着咬合的缝隙直流下来，滴落到地面上。他的感觉消失了一阵子，听不见什么也看不到什么。他像被吸到了一口深井里，强烈的欲望让他全身都在发麻，大腿夹紧又松开，舌头缠住史蒂夫的手指饥渴地吮吸，下身湿得一塌糊涂，湿润透明的液体一股股地喷溅出来，把铺在地上的史蒂夫的衬衫弄湿了一大片。史蒂夫紧搂着他，咬住他的肩膀射精，把旺盛的生命力和一腔柔情灌注进他体内。  
寂静、炽烈，就像是光的海洋，巴基的意识一点点浮出。他看见史蒂夫，然后本能地露出微笑。他的嗓子被欲火烤干了，发不出什么声音。他凑到史蒂夫耳朵边上，含情脉脉地对他耳语，“你操得我爽透了，宝贝儿，你真棒……”  
史蒂夫亲吻他的肩膀，为自己留下的牙印感到遗憾，可是鬼使神差的，他并没有道歉，反而用力地爱抚他，在他身上留下一道道指痕。巴基一点也没有反抗，只是懒洋洋地持续微笑，把脑袋靠在他强有力的胸膛上。明晃晃的太阳让他忘记了时间，直到史蒂夫把他抱起来向着河边走去，他才意外地发觉自己渴极了。他听到逐渐明显起来的河流声，浑身打了个激灵。  
“别急。”史蒂夫的声音还是很温柔，可是有些沙哑暗沉，就像颤动的锋刃，性感又危险。  
巴基没有出声。他搂住史蒂夫的脖子，闭上眼睛。

索恩河打着卷儿向前流淌，河边有不少陡峭的岩石，到处长着野花，对面是高高的堤岸，上面有一条供人散步的林荫大道。现在如果那里有人，就能看见河边两个小小的人影。那人影当然是男人，要么是葡萄园的农民，要么是锯木厂的雇工，要么就是那些不学好、到处晃膀子的花花公子。没人注意他们在河里干什么。太阳富有耐心地缓缓移动，将光辉洒满大地和河流。  
巴基像渴水的花朵一样舒展开来，清澈的力量充满了他。他的睫毛上挑着水珠，干涩的嘴唇恢复了鲜明红润，层层水波下，史蒂夫的手抚摸着他，而且专摸大腿和屁股。他靠在他怀里，脑袋扭过来冲他直笑，可是并没有发出声音。他不再干渴难耐，可是嗓子仍然是哑的，发不出像样的声音。  
“待会儿回去怎么办？”他用气流音说，漫不经心，把脸颊靠在史蒂夫肩上，嘴唇在他脖子上挨挨蹭蹭，“也许我得装病，说我中暑了。”  
史蒂夫没有发表评论。他的手指探进他的股缝，抚摸着刚被他操过的地方。富有弹性的入口紧闭着，把他先前射进去的精液完全锁在里面。  
“喜欢这样？”  
巴基仰望着他，用他说过的话和他开玩笑。史蒂夫喜欢他把他的精液完全留在体内，他第一次和他上床的时候就知道这个了（他知道他所有的性爱小癖好，并且纵容它们）。当然，这让他的身体有些不舒服，但是比起让史蒂夫高兴，这点小小的代价算不了什么。  
“喜欢你。”  
史蒂夫也用他的话回答他。他湿漉漉的手抓住巴基的下巴，和他接吻。他的嘴唇有些冷，舌尖却火热，吻得巴基战栗起来。  
“我要碰你，巴基。”  
他的声音很轻柔，可是不容置疑，手指在同一时刻探进了巴基体内，把那个地方柔和地撑开了。巴基的眼睛里掠过一丝慌乱，完全是本能，他知道史蒂夫想要干什么（甚至知道他为什么要这么干）。他有些发抖，可是一声不吭。史蒂夫说的是“要”而不是“想”。这是命令，而他服从于他的一切命令。两根手指撑开了他的私密之处，河水涌了进去。水并不冷，但他仍然感受到了强烈的刺激。他敏感到了极点，几乎能感觉到河水轻微的波动，那就像是活的——一个什么活着的东西在他体内，和史蒂夫的手指一起占有了他。  
粘稠白浊的液体流了出来，混进河水里。巴基咬着嘴唇，轻轻吸气，手臂向后搂住了史蒂夫的脖子。不用史蒂夫的命令，他知道怎么放松自己。他感觉到第三根手指，然后是第四根，那些手指把他完全撑开了，逐渐地往里深入。水流从他的肩膀、胸腹、手臂、大腿、脚趾间流过，抚摸着他，拥抱着他。他听到它们的声音，史蒂夫的呼吸声融在里面，灼热而沉重。他牙齿发酸，轻轻摆动着腰部，竭力让自己浮在水中，方便史蒂夫进入。史蒂夫的手差不多已经有一大半进入他体内了，现在到了手掌最宽的地方，每一点探入都像直接拽住了他的神经拉扯，他的额头渗出冷汗，手指深深陷入史蒂夫的皮肤之中。  
他看见了对岸林荫道里的人，他的视线被汗水模糊得厉害，人影在错觉里越变越大，他几乎能看到他们嘴里叼的烟斗和手上拿的帽子了。  
“史蒂夫，对面有人……”  
“一直有人。”  
“他们在看……”  
“让他们看。”  
就在那一瞬间，巴基的身体软透了，就像沼泽一样吞没了史蒂夫的手掌，一直吞到手腕。史蒂夫托住他的腿弯，把他像婴儿一样抱在怀里，宽阔的肩膀完全遮住了他。他不在乎有人看，因为根本没人能看得清，他确信这一点。他慢慢把蜷在一起的手指打开，触摸着巴基的身体。  
他碰到了他。  
他的手指敏感至极，几乎能感觉到巴基体内的一切。他的身体紧紧地吸着他，柔软、炽热、颤抖，忠诚地回应他的每一点细微动作，亲密的感觉超越了性爱，无法形容。他能感觉到他的心跳和血流，甚至感觉到他的感觉。他感觉到充盈在巴基每一个细胞里的揪心胀痛，和从胀痛里分离出来的酸软麻木，他感觉到恐惧，感觉到信赖，感觉到强烈的渴望和深镌入骨的爱意柔情。  
他反复触摸他，爱抚他能碰到的每一处地方，试探着转动手腕，刺激入口那一圈被撑开的肌肉。他的动作非常慢，但是并不犹豫。他完全掌握了巴基身体的一切秘密，知道如何能让他快乐，什么样的快乐会让他有什么样的反应。他的手掌攥成了拳头，在巴基体内有节奏地挤压。他的力道非常轻，就像微风震动叶子上的雨水，然后一点点的、不露痕迹地加大力量。  
巴基紧闭着眼睛，没有声音，除了眼球在眼皮底下颤动之外几乎一动不动。他不敢动。他的身体里好像塞进了一团火焰，内脏和骨骼全被融化了，融化成炽热的岩浆缓慢流淌，只要一个轻微的裂口就将喷发和崩溃。  
史蒂夫的拳头在他身体里（那是一件致命的武器），他被他的力量胀满，被他的意志操控，像是玩具娃娃一样被他握在手中，随着他的每一点动作而改变心跳和呼吸。  
他完全地、彻底地属于他。  
不是乱七八糟的春梦，不是甜言蜜语的倾诉，是事实，是真相，是不需要署名的牢固契约。  
史蒂夫吻了一下他的后背，然后是脖颈，一点点往前。  
“吻我，巴基。”  
巴基的睫毛颤动着，像被什么大脑不能控制的潜意识力量摆弄着一般转动头颅，把嘴唇凑上史蒂夫的。他的模样像是在梦游，但他的大脑敏锐极了，连最纤屑微小的感觉都纷至沓来。他的神经绷紧到极点，像在一段刀锋上攀爬，等他艰难地越过去之后，他的感官向着更高之处打开了。他的心跳减缓下来，呼吸变得悠长，他能听到深水里游鱼的唼喋，看到很远处野草上停着的一只猫蛱蝶，甚至能清晰地感觉到史蒂夫嘴唇上的纹路和口腔内壁细小的血管（那种感觉很奇怪，也很奇妙，就像是用史蒂夫的眼睛在看，用史蒂夫的耳朵在听，他分享着对方的一切，生命、力量和意志）。他感觉到自己的变化，就像打九头蛇的试验室里被救出来之后，他曾经好几次感觉到自己的变化一样（他的伤口比常人更快愈合，他的新陈代谢比以前快上一倍，他的思维能力更为活跃，他的直感更为准确）。史蒂夫打开了他，赋予了他某种强大的、深层的东西，比坚固更坚固，比原始更原始，他不知道那到底是什么，但他感觉到了一种沉厚、鲜明的振颤，贯彻身心，让他灵魂的根须一下子扎到极深，任何力量也无法把它连根拔起。  
史蒂夫在他耳边轻声说着什么，他照他的话做了。他不再恐惧也不再紧张，在史蒂夫的操控下到达了高潮，那一过程自然而然，就像河水自然流动，果实自然成熟。他鼻翼翕动，呼吸柔软，四肢关节完全放松了。史蒂夫的手开始缓慢地往外抽。这过程依然不容易，需要信任、亲密，再加上十二万分的专注与小心。巴基屈起手肘遮住眼睛，喉结在柔软的皮肤下不断滚动。直到史蒂夫的手完全抽离出来，他才移开手肘，眼泪汪汪地小声抱怨。  
“有点疼。”  
“可你把我的肩膀都抓破了。”  
“你在制造回忆，是不是？”巴基瞪着他，“等你老的时候，你可以拿这个来安慰自己：瞧，我也疯狂过！”  
史蒂夫眨了下眼睛，“这不算疯狂，”他语调平平，然而脸上的红晕和炽热的眼神出卖了他，“你知道我打了血清之后，最大的改变是什么么？”  
“一顿能吃一头牛？”巴基讽刺他。  
“不，是永远想做更多。”史蒂夫很少提血清到底都给他带来了什么变化，这几乎是他第一次主动谈起这个问题，时机也许不对，但是巴基揪住了他的话头，决心撬开他的嘴。  
“说说看。”他躺在他怀里，充分舒展开的四肢就像水生动物一样缠住了他。  
“想做更多的事，掌握更多的知识，挽救更多的人——”史蒂夫吻了一下他的嘴，“——想更加爱你，每一天都比昨天更多一点。”  
他把老土的甜言蜜语说得那么真挚，以至于深谙此道的巴基一时无法做出回应，后者咳嗽了一下，像哄小孩子一样轻声问：“还有呢？”  
“还有，”史蒂夫舔了下嘴唇，“你知道——总是不够。”他感官敏锐远超常人，连带着欲望也成倍增长，控制欲望对他来说并不难，但是彻底满足很不容易，在巴基的身体允许的情况下，他可以（也渴望）一刻不停地索取他。  
巴基把额头贴着他的额头，嘟囔着：“傻瓜。”他做不到像史蒂夫那样，每天都比前一天更爱对方，甚至他都不能确定他是不是比十几岁的时候更爱他。毕竟爱情不像土豆那么容易称量，他只知道他看到他就高兴，碰到他就愉快，玩伴、朋友、兄弟、战友、情人，他对他的感情好像都没有变过。他爱他，从不知道什么是爱的时候就爱他。  
“你可以，我是说，你想做多少次都可以，”巴基一点也不脸红地说，“你操不坏我的。” 他扬起下巴，眉毛下垂，眼睛弯了起来。他的身体恢复能力很强，不管和史蒂夫做了多久，过了几个小时他就什么也感觉不到了，既没有残留的楔入感，也感觉不到疲软和酸痛。  
史蒂夫笑了起来，巴基的表情就和他小时候得意洋洋地说“你打不过我”一样。他有种错觉，巴基依然是那个活泼爱闹，笑起来很甜的小孩子，时光放大了他的躯壳，但从未改变他的本质。  
河水淙淙流动，河面波光粼粼，两岸的岩石和绿荫投下参差不齐的阴影。热气聚集到了地面和河流，到处腾起一层朦胧的热雾。白云被微风撕成一段段轻纱，笼罩着天空和山脉。这一切全映在巴基的眼睛里。他的视力比先前敏锐得多，竖起的耳朵能听到兔子在窝里蹦跶的声音。  
“有人来啦！”他在史蒂夫肩上按了一把，借力游出去。  
史蒂夫跟上他。  
他们游到一块顶大的岩石后面，从那里冒出脑袋。  
“是吉姆和琼斯，杜根在岸上放哨，还有詹姆士，天哪，他穿了一条红裤衩！”巴基说，对方并没看见他们，可是水面上长长的波纹不难让人猜出有人在这里。果然，琼斯喊了起来，“喂！是队长么？”  
史蒂夫答应了一声，告诉他们自己和巴恩斯在这里。  
琼斯游了过来，趴在岩石上往下看。他看见巴基捂着嘴巴在打哈欠，声音嘶哑，脸颊红彤彤的。史蒂夫在他旁边。他们挨得很近，可琼斯不以为怪，罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士总是形影不离，他早就见惯了。  
“嘿，巴恩斯，你不会中暑了吧？”  
“不，没有，”巴基冲他笑了一下，“只有有点累。”  
“天哪，难道你们顶着大太阳干了一下午？”  
琼斯大惊小怪，他是农场出生的，干惯了农活，可他也没有他们这么高的干劲儿。  
“呃，你知道，队长总是——”巴基的眉毛动了一下，嘴角挑起一个挺迷人的弧度，“——干不够。”  
他对琼斯眨了眨眼睛，两人心照不宣地笑了（一个在开玩笑，另一个“听懂”了他的玩笑）。  
史蒂夫鼻子里咳嗽了一声，和颜悦色地说：“我得在这里看着他。”  
“我明白。”琼斯做了个鬼脸，跳进水里游回去了，远处传来他们快活的打闹声，声音断断续续，但巴基听得很清楚，他知道史蒂夫也听得很清楚。  
“……他们最好娶一对姐妹，这样就可以永远不分开了。”  
“哼，就算哪一天我们收到请柬，说他们两个要结婚，我也不会奇怪的。”  
“该死的，我得把你的嘴缝起来，你这是泄密！”  
“哈哈，我说，你们两个也可以结婚，你们挺心有灵犀，不是么？”  
岩石的背阴面长满了青苔，巴基把手按在上面，挤出一团团的绿色汁水。史蒂夫搂住他的肩膀，一手扶住了他的腰。  
“我想，将来有一天我们真的能结婚。”  
“上校不会同意的，他可是圣公会的人。”  
“我们没必要征求他的同意，再说我能摆平。”  
“摆平什么？上帝和魔鬼？”  
“不，是生活，无论怎么样我都能生活下去，不管别人看不看得惯。”  
“我行我素一贯是你的专长，罗杰斯先生。”巴基笑起来，手撑在史蒂夫的后脑，把他拉向自己，趾高气昂又一本正经地说：“你说得对，无论怎么样我们都能生活下去，谁看不惯，让他自个儿不高兴去吧！”和男人相爱会影响美国队长的声誉，他曾经为此茫然过、混乱过，痛苦过，但一切都滚他的蛋吧！史蒂夫根本不在乎别人的嘲笑和攻击，而他永远也不会让他孤军作战，哪怕要因此站到全世界的对面也不足为惧。他最大的心愿就是史蒂夫能够获得幸福，而且——一点也不自吹自擂——他知道自己就是构成史蒂夫幸福的最重要的部分。他知道史蒂夫想要什么，他知道自己想要什么。他们会好好地生活下去，无论何时，无论何地，无论发生任何事。  
“那你的专长是什么？巴恩斯先生。”  
“我的专长就是看着你，免得你做傻事。”  
“傻气儿不都在你那儿么？”  
“想要近墨者黑，那得很近才行……”  
他们越靠越近，像磁石一样吻在了一起。  
巴基喘息了一下，笑嘻嘻的，“来吧，宝贝儿，我想我们可以提前度蜜月——一个小时也行，我们可以假装这里是塔西提的棕榈滩，或者里维埃拉的海滨。”  
他们去过这两个地方，可都是大半夜偷偷进去执行任务，然后天不亮就坐着皮划艇离开了。纵然如此，塔西提漂亮的珊瑚礁和翠绿的椰树林仍然给他们留下了鲜明的印象，里维埃拉那些浸透了烟火气的小别墅也让他们感到好奇和愉快。  
史蒂夫把巴基按在岩石上，从后面进入了他。巴基舔着嘴唇，向后搂住他的腰，被他轻松地抓住两只手腕反剪在背后，并不弄痛他但让他无从反抗。巴基找不到支撑，水的浮力更让他站不稳，整个人像是被钉在了史蒂夫的阴茎上。史蒂夫亲了一下他的手肘，单手按着他的肩膀，把他越压越低。他的腰被迫沉下去，臀部后翘，胸膛紧压在岩石上。岩石粗糙生硬，但包裹在上面的青苔又软又滑，不停地摩擦他的乳头，挤压出黏滑的汁液，就像什么动物的舌头似的。他轻声呻吟着，有些哆嗦。他意识到这是他拿来引诱史蒂夫的那个关于大铁桌子的春梦（他喜欢面对面做爱，史蒂夫一贯迁就他，很少用别的姿势），可是史蒂夫和梦里并不一样，他会吻他，温柔地抚摸他，不会让他受到任何真正的伤害。只有一件事和梦里如出一辙——  
巴基转过头，眼波流转，红唇微启，轻轻地、带着点求饶和撒娇地说：“好大……”  
史蒂夫俯下身，炽热的呼吸带着薄荷和葡萄的香气，轻柔地吹进他的耳朵，“为你。”他牢牢地固定着他的重心，紧密地和他结合在一起，力道强劲却并不贪婪，动作温柔却激情四射，他挑起他的情欲，控制他的反应，游刃有余又恰到好处。  
巴基咬着嘴唇，从大脑到脊椎掠过一阵战栗电流。他很早就知道，此刻更是鲜明地意识到这一点——史蒂夫再也不是那个接吻的时候会偷偷擦嘴、说两句下流话就要害臊的青瓜蛋子，他完全成熟了，魅力十足，如日中天。  
远处的声音非常热闹，突击队员们在游泳、洗澡、打水仗，一点也不在乎深处湍急的河流和已经偏西却依然刺目的日光。不到半英里的地方，布满青苔的岩石后面，他们的队长和队副正在接吻和做爱，河水在他们身边轻轻摇晃，泛起阵阵涟漪。  
巴基的颈部泛起一层迷人的粉红色，身体随着流水的浮力不断颤动，史蒂夫深深插在他的身体里，每次插入都带进一点河水，随着下一次抽动被挤出来，水声鲜明极了。巴基整个趴在岩石上，不时夹紧双腿又分开，粗糙的岩石蹭过他的大腿，而柔软的青苔紧贴着他勃起的阴茎摩擦，就象一块浸了水的丝绒。四肢百骸愉悦万分，他甚至不想高潮，只想和史蒂夫一直这么做下去。  
突击队员们的声音忽然消失了一阵，巴基听到划水声，感觉到岩石的震颤，很显然有人正往这里游过来，而且不止一个。他喉咙里发出嘀咕声，但没有形成任何言辞。  
“是詹姆士和吉姆，他们在比赛游泳，看谁能最先游到这里。”史蒂夫说，他的声音有一丝发颤，但巴基确定他并不是紧张或者害怕，而是兴奋，在他体内胀硬得更加厉害的东西很直接地告诉了他这一点。  
“想要换个地方做么？”史蒂夫问他，语调就象在问“想要换个地方吃饭么”一样。  
巴基忍不住笑了出来。水波越来越近，他判断出詹姆士和吉姆五分钟之内就能游到这里，他们将会看到一切，看到他们的队副是怎么被罗杰斯队长按在身下操得浑身发软的。  
“取决于你。”他半开玩笑半认真地说。  
“是的，这是我的权力，”史蒂夫俯下身亲吻他的脖颈，一点也不含糊地发表宣言（他能一字不差地记住巴基说过的所有话），“不管什么时候只要我想要，你都得张开大腿让我干个够。”  
巴基的身体紧缩了一下，那一瞬间，他们几乎都要射出来，但仿佛是心有灵犀，他们同时抑制住了这股子强烈的冲动。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基几乎是喊了出来。  
史蒂夫搂住他的腰，力道十足地捣了进去，然后抽出来再度插入，毫不犹豫。  
河水剧烈地摇晃着，巴基已经能听见詹姆士和吉姆粗重的喘气。  
火红的夕阳照亮了河面。  
“吸气！”巴基听见史蒂夫的命令。他不假思索地照他的话做。  
身体忽然沉没，河水在皮肤上快速流动，犹如乘风破浪。他被史蒂夫带着远远游了出去，潜入水底。詹姆士和吉姆的声音消失不见，世界一片寂静。  
巴基睁开眼睛。夕阳散射出万条光线悬在头顶，犹如一缕缕金色尘埃，水面涟漪遥远得就象是天上的浮云。史蒂夫和他十指相扣，凝视着他。索恩河的水底柔软朦胧，犹如山林中的薄暮，史蒂夫的轮廓温柔而清晰，眼睛里跳动着燃烧般的光芒。  
巴基松开他的手，搂住他的脖子贴了上去。他们用最喜欢的方式，面对面结合在一起。世界安静而温暖，没有任何打扰，连呼吸都不需要。  
最后射精的一刹那，巴基清晰地看见史蒂夫的嘴唇动了一下，他说了一个词，不是“我爱你”，是“永远”。  
巴基笑了一下，低下头捧住史蒂夫的脸，像第一次吻他那样吻住了他。  
他听到血管里快而急的血流声，听到胸腔里重而沉的心跳声，听到回响在肉体和灵魂每一处的无言倾诉。  
我永远爱你，永远属于你，即使我失去一切，即使我忘记自己。  
嘿，傻瓜，你听到了么？


End file.
